Avocado
by reynyah
Summary: "Kau suka alpukat?"/"Tidak."/"Lalu kenapa kau memesan jus alpukat?"/Kebahagiaanmu harus kau ciptakan sendiri. Bukan dengan menunggu orang yang kau anggap tepat melainkan dengan orang yang membuatmu nyaman dengan dirimu sendiri. / Dibuat untuk memenuhi request VermieHans. RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi ****_request _****VermieHans~**

**Sebelumnya maaf kalo cerita sebelumnya Rey hapus. Mendadak Rey bingung harus ditulis seperti apa lanjutannya, jadi Rey hapus aja karena menurut Rey juga, dalam cerita itu Rey kurang maksimal. Jadi, untuk menebus yang satu itu, Rey bikin cerita ini~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Avocado**

A KaitoxMiku story

by reynyah

* * *

Gadis pemakan negi berambut toska itu memasuki sebuah kafe kecil yang jarang dikunjungi banyak orang. Walaupun jarang, nyatanya, siang ini kafe tersebut tidak kosong. Gadis tadi bertanya pada salah seorang pelayan dan pelayan itu menggeleng, menandakan bahwa tidak ada meja kosong yang tersedia untuk sang gadis. Sang gadis mendengus lalu berbalik menuju pintu. Ketika ia hendak keluar, seseorang menahan lengannya. Sang gadis membalikkan wajahnya dan menemukan wajah lonjong seorang laki-laki yang dihiasi rambut biru. Mata sipitnya memancarkan ketegasan. Hidungnya mancung sempurna. Bibirnya tipis tetapi tersenyum. Pemandangan indah tak terduga itu membuat sang gadis untuk sesaat melayang ke langit ketujuh.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang gadis pada pemuda yang menahannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu duduk bersamaku," jawabnya sekaligus menjelaskan. "Bukankah kau ingin makan di sini tetapi tidak dapat tempat?"

"Oh ya," balas sang gadis. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku mendengar obrolanmu dengan pelayan tadi," jawab pemuda itu. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau duduk denganku?"

"Boleh saja," jawab sang gadis sambil mengangguk. Pemuda tadi mengarahkan sang gadis ke tempatnya duduk yang rupanya masih memiliki dua kursi kosong. Pemuda itu mempersilakan sang gadis duduk sesuka hati sebelum akhirnya ia duduk tepat di hadapan sang gadis.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan," ucap sang gadis sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, benar," balas si pemuda. "Aku Shion Kaito."

Sang gadis mengangguk. "Hatsune Miku," balas sang gadis. "Ah, aku pesan jus alpukat," pesannya kemudian pada pelayan yang lewat di sampingnya tadi.

"Kau suka alpukat?"

"Tidak," jawab Miku santai sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, mencari lagu yang bagus untuk didengarkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau memesan jus alpukat?"

"Karena tidak ada jus negi."

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu apa hubungannya negi dengan alpukat?"

"Tidak ada."

"Memangnya ada jus negi?"

"Ada."

Kaito semakin bingung saja dengan gadis berambut toska yang duduk di hadapannya itu. _Dia bilang dia tidak suka alpukat, lalu kenapa dia justru memesan jus alpukat? Lalu dia bilang jus negi itu ada, kenapa? Bukankah daun bawang—setahuku—hanya untuk bumbu masak? Bawang kan, sejenis umbi-umbian, mana mungkin dijadikan jus?_ pikir Kaito saaangat heran.

"Kau yakin jus negi itu ada?" tanya Kaito masih penasaran.

"Ada," jawab Miku santai. "Aku yang membuatnya."

_Oh, pantas saja,_ batin Kaito.

"Tuan, ini pesanan Anda," ucap seorang pelayan pada Kaito sambil menyerahkan senampan es krim vanila, coklat, stroberi, _mint_, _blueberry_, dan jeruk. Kaito tersenyum lalu mengucap terima kasih pada sang pelayan. Pelayan itu pergi lalu Kaito mulai sibuk dengan es krimnya. Untungnya, kali ini dia makan dengan pelan dan santai, menikmati dan menghayati makanannya siang itu.

"Kau hanya pesan itu?" tanya Miku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya.

"Yah, aku sudah makan siang," jawab Kaito agak tidak nyambung sebenarnya. "Kau sendiri memangnya kenyang hanya dengan jus alpukat?"

"Aku datang ke sini bukan karena lapar."

"Lalu?"

"Aku datang untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku."

* * *

**SKIP TIME!**

* * *

Miku kembali datang ke kafe itu keesokan harinya. Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, hari ini, kafe itu tampak lengang. Sangat lengang. Miku memutuskan untuk duduk di meja tempat ia duduk kemarin. Ketika pelayan menanyakan pesanannya, lagi-lagi ia menjawab jus alpukat.

Setiap hari Miku datang ke sana pada pukul yang sama dan ia selalu memesan jus alpukat. Sudah hampir satu bulan dan Miku tetap setia dengan menu yang satu itu. Kaito tentu saja keheranan. Dia telah mendapat jawaban dari mulut Miku sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai alpukat. Si pemesan tidak menyukai buah yang satu itu, tetapi kenapa ia tetap memesannya dan selalu menghabiskannya tanpa sisa?

Tentu saja Kaito memerhatikan Miku. Gadis itu datang setiap hari sedangkan Kaito datang hanya setiap tiga atau empat hari sekali. Setiap kali mereka datang bersama, mereka selalu duduk di meja yang sama, lalu mengobrol mengenai apa saja. Topiknya bebas, bisa mengenai cuaca, politik negeri, makanan yang dimakan pagi ini, pekerjaan, tempat wisata yang menarik, kasus pembunuhan, dan sebagainya.

Saat ini, mereka sedang membahas hal yang belum pernah mereka bahas sebelumnya.

"Shion-san," panggil Miku. "Kau pernah merasakan patah hati?"

Kaito yang tengah menyeruput kopi susunya berhenti lalu meletakkan cangkir tersebut ke atas meja. "Pernah, satu kali," jawab Kaito. "Waktu itu, kekasihku meninggalkanku untuk orang lain yang ternyata adalah tunangannya."

"Oh, aku turut prihatin," ucap Miku dengan wajah sedih. "Lalu, setelah itu tidak pernah lagi, bukan?"

"Tidak," jawab Kaito sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tapi setelah itu juga aku tidak pernah punya kekasih lagi. Hatiku rasanya sudah mati."

Miku manggut-manggut. "Apa mungkin aku menyukai sesuatu yang disukai oleh orang yang dulu kucintai?" tanya Miku dengan wajah menerawang. "Padahal sesuatu itu tidak kusukai sama sekali."

"Ini tentang jus alpukat itu, ya?"

Miku mengangguk. "Dulu aku punya kekasih... yang menyukai jus alpukat itu."

Kaito hanya diam, membiarkan Miku melanjutkan kisahnya yang tampaknya amat sangat menyedihkan itu.

"Aku sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana, yang jelas, ternyata dia punya kekasih gelap," lanjut Miku dengan wajah murung. "Lebih menyedihkannya lagi, rupanya dia dan kekasihnya itu sudah menjalin hubungan lebih lama daripada hubungannya denganku. Rupanya lagi, dia hanya memanfaatkanku. Dia menggunakanku untuk membeli segala macam hal yang dia inginkan. Dia membeli cincin, untuk kekasihnya. Dia membeli boneka besar, untuk kekasihnya. Dia membeli liontin, juga untuk kekasihnya. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar ada untukku..."

Ingatan Kaito kembali ke dua tahun silam, akhir musim panas. Saat itu, ia dan Luka tengah duduk bersama di sebuah kursi taman, di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang tentu saja tidak berbunga. Mereka duduk dalam diam, tetapi Kaito menikmatinya sampai Luka memanggil namanya.

* * *

_"Kaito-kun..."_

_"Ada apa, Luka-chan?"_

_"Kita..." gumam Luka pelan. "Kita putus saja, ya?"_

_Detik itu juga Kaito merasa bumi menimpanya. "K-kenapa?"_

_"Kau tahu, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan dalam diam seperti ini," jawab Luka. "Di samping itu, ada seseorang yang harus kau kenal."_

_Tiba-tiba Luka berdiri dan menarik seorang pria berambut ungu yang kebetulan lewat. Ah, entah kebetulan entah sengaja, sebenarnya. "Kaito-kun, perkenalkan," kata Luka sambil memeluk lengan pria itu. "Ini Kamui Gakupo, tunanganku."_

_Lagi-lagi Kaito merasa tubuhnya ditimpa bumi. "Tunangan, ya?" balasnya sinis. "Dan kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang?"_

_"_Sumimasen_, tapi ini mendadak sekali," ucap Luka dengan wajah menyesal. "Tousan dan Kaasan yang memaksaku melakukannya, demi bisnis mereka."_

_Kaito diam selama beberapa menit. Ia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Hatinya tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan ini. Akhirnya, dia memaksa matanya untuk menatap langsung mata Luka dan berkata, "Semoga kalian bahagia, ya."_

_Luka tersenyum lalu pergi bersama pria itu._

_Setelah itu, Kaito tidak pernah melihat ataupun sekedar mendengar kabar dari mereka._

* * *

"Dia dan kekasih gelapnya bertunangan, lalu menikah satu tahun lalu." Miku tersenyum kecil sambil memberi tanda kalau ceritanya sudah berakhir. "Setelah itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Oh, jangankan melihat, kalau aku tidak menerima undangannya di apartemenku waktu itu, aku pasti tidak akan tahu kabarnya lagi."

Kaito mendadak merasa bahwa hal ini lucu sekali. Dia dan Miku, dua orang yang awalnya tidak saling mengenal, saling bercerita mengenai kehidupan cinta masing-masing. Pada akhirnya, keduanya mengetahui bahwa mereka sama-sama dikhianati, sama-sama disakiti. Kaito merasa bahwa takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Takdir yang menggiring mereka ke kafe ini, ke meja ini. Takdir yang membuat batu dalam hati Kaito sedikit demi sedikit melumer dan membentuk sesosok bayangan: sosok Hatsune Miku. Ya, Kaito tahu di dalam hatinya kini ada bayangan Miku.

Dia tahu bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Miku? Kaito tahu perasaannya kemungkinan besar bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mereka baru berkenalan selama beberapa minggu, belum bisa dibilang dekat. Mereka juga hanya baru bertemu beberapa kali, tidak setiap hari. Kaito memang selalu merasa bahwa gadis berambut toska di hadapannya itu sangat mengerti dirinya, selalu menanggapi omongannya dengan tanggapan yang ia harapkan. Kaito merasa bahwa Tuhan menggiringnya ke kafe ini untuk menemui Miku, mengenalnya, mengencaninya, memacarinya, dan menjalani sisa hidup bersamanya.

"Hatsune-san?"

"Oh, tidak." Miku mengibaskan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari ponsel. "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Miku. Miku-san, Miku-chan, apa saja bebas. Selama bukan Miku-kun."

Kaito tertawa. "Oke, Miku-san," ulang Kaito. "Lalu... setelah kekasihmu itu meninggalkanmu, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hancur. Mati. Membatu," jawab Miku dengan kosakata yang agak mengerikan di telinga Kaito. "Aku yang dulunya periang kini tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dalam diriku. Aku yang dulunya penyanyi kini tidak dapat menemukan suara indah dalam tenggorokanku. Hidupku rasanya hampa, hilang bersamanya."

"Bahkan hingga sekarang?"

"Mm..." Miku memutar bola matanya. "Belakangan ini aku kembali dapat bersenandung di rumah, entah kenapa. Belakangan ini, adikku berkata kalau dia sering melihat senyum kecil muncul di wajahku. Dia juga bilang kalau aku kelihatan lebih ceria, entah kenapa. Padahal hati ini rasanya masih perih."

Kaito tersenyum. _Ada sedikit harapan_, batinnya. Jika Miku berkata kalau hidupnya berubah akhir-akhir ini, bukankah itu artinya hidup Miku berubah karena dirinya? Karena dirinya kini ada untuk menghibur Miku? Karena dirinya kini ada di samping Miku?

"Nona, ini pesanan Anda," kata seorang pelayan sambil menaruh segelas besar jus alpukat di hadapan Miku. Miku mengangguk pelan lalu pelayan itu kembali ke dapur, sibuk dengan pesanan lainnya.

Ketika Miku hendak meraih gelasnya, Kaito mencegat tangannya. Miku menatap Kaito untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu juga, pandangan mereka bertemu, menciptakan rona merah di pipi putih nan halus Miku.

"Kurasa, kau harus belajar melupakan," ujar Kaito. Dia menarik gelas berisi jus alpukat itu ke hadapannya lalu menggeser piring es krimnya. "Cobalah es krim pesananku."

Miku yang masih keheranan hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia mengambil sesendok es krim lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menelan es krim itu. Dingin, itu yang ia rasakan dalam kerongkongannya. Miku mengedipkan mata selama beberapa saat, membiarkan rasa dingin itu memenuhi dirinya, membiarkan dirinya tenang dengan rasa dingin itu. Setelah itu, ia kembali membuka mata. "Apa maksudmu menyuruhku mencoba es krim pesananmu?" tanyanya pada Kaito.

"Kau harus belajar melupakan," jelas Kaito. Dia menunjuk jus alpukat pesanan Miku tadi. "Dengan memesan itu, sama saja artinya dengan kau ingin kembali bersamanya, ingin membuka hatimu untuknya lagi, ingin kenangan-kenanganmu dengannya kembali. Kau salah besar." Kaito menyeruput jus alpukat itu hingga habis. "Kebahagiaanmu harus kau ciptakan sendiri. Bukan dengan menunggu orang yang kau anggap tepat melainkan dengan orang yang membuatmu nyaman dengan dirimu sendiri."

Miku tertegun, tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Kaito. Selama ini, Miku mengenal Kaito sebagai pribadi yang suka bercanda dan tahu banyak hal, tetapi bukan tipe orang yang suka berceramah. Baru kali ini Miku mendengar Kaito bicara panjang lebar.

"Dan... satu lagi yang harus kau tahu," lanjut Kaito. "Belajarlah mencintai hal lain selain jus alpukat selayaknya kau belajar mencintaiku."

Mata Miku melebar. "Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hatsune Miku," ulang Kaito. "Maukah kau melupakan mantan kekasihmu itu dan belajar mencintaiku?"

"A-aku—"

"Mau, bukan?"

Miku tersenyum.

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

Hahaha! Akhirnya fic _request_ ini beres juga XD

Mau curcol dikit, ini fic baru Rey bikin, langsung Rey _post_ tanpa dibaca lagi. Rey terlalu males melakukannya dan Rey emang jarang memeriksa ulang fic buatan Rey, makanya sering ada kesalahan yang justru malah bikin bingung pembaca u_u

Semoga pembaca suka, ya!

Akhir kata,

_mind to review_?


End file.
